The present invention relates to a navigation device for use in a vehicle, which device is capable of determining and displaying a current position of the vehicle on a road map indicated on a display screen.
There has been developed such a conventional navigation device which can provide drivers with various kinds of guiding information, e.g., information on tourist spots, restaurants and parking lots, which exist in and around a road-map area in which vehicle is traveling.
The conventional device previously stores in its memory guide information on tourist spots, restaurants, parking lots and other places and, by user's selection from menus (e.g., a list of tourist spots), reads out the requested information from the memory and presents that information on the display screen.
However, the above-mentioned conventional device involves a problem that it requires a large capacity of the memory for previously writing therein guide information on respective locations and objects, e.g., tourist spots, restaurants, parking lots and so on, which exist on a map, and requires complicated operations for searching and reading-out the requested information therefrom.
Furthermore, the content of the memory may not easily be updated with fresh guiding information and new object information.